Robocop: Roboassassin
by SNESster3
Summary: When a mercenary hired by OCP fails to assassinate their targets, the Old Man and his consultant talk to a struggling family about their plans for a new Roboassassin.


The mayor of Detroit, Michigan became a hated man to OCP because he shamed the company. After all, there were so many mix-ups and the company employs so many dark people. But because of these shady employees, OCP had the connections to get a mercenary assassin to kill the mayor before he completely stops OCP's plan to create Delta City. Delta City meant removing many people from their homes, and those who were poor and could not afford an apartment in Delta City would be moved to dumpy projects on the shores of Lake St. Claire. The mayor would not allow this.

The mayor's bodyguards covered him as he approached his mansion. A sniper hid in the bushes with his silenced sniper rifle. He was ready to shoot as soon as the bodyguards broke off and allowed the mayor to enter his home. The mayor unlocked the gate to his home and from there, he moved on. The sniper needed perfect timing and precision to kill the mayor. The guards started to say good night to the mayor and were getting ready to assume their posts.

THE MAYOR'S ESTATE, 10 PM

Robocop was on his nightly patrol run. He drove past the mayor's mansion and noticed something in the bushes.

CRIME IN PROGRESS

Robocop zoomed in on the bushes with his enhanced vision and spotted the sniper. He got out of his patrol car, drew his Auto 9, and aimed it very carefully. He would have to shoot it between the cast iron fences.

The sniper had the mayor in range. He was almost ready to fire. The mayor's head was in the gun sight. Gunfire erupted, but not from the sniper rifle. The sniper felt a searing pain in his shoulders and turned around to see Robocop walking towards him. All of the mayor's bodyguards looked at him, weapons drawn. Robocop lifted the sniper by his shirt.

"I have it under control, guards. Please return to protecting the mayor," Robocop ordered. He looked into the assassin's eyes and began to speak. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of the law…" Robocop stopped to grab his handcuffs. He dropped the sniper on the ground. The sniper spotted his gun not far away and crawled in agony to it. The mayor was about to enter his home when the sniper grabbed his gun and shot him in the head. Robocop finally held the cuffs and noticed the mayor was dead. He then saw the sniper with his gun at hand. Robocop shot him in the back of the head and got back in his car.

OCP HEADQUARTERS, THE NEXT DAY

The Old Man sat in the chair of his office. His business consultant Dennis Willard sat before him. Willard was crazy and was ready to do anything no matter how dangerous it was. Any type of business deal worked for him. If his deal was being endangered, he would take lives and even come close to giving his to save it.

"Dennis, I hear that Robocop has once again got in our way," the Old Man said with his usual calmness.

"Yes sir. He shot that mercenary guy right down to nothing. Can't even rebuild him now," Willard said.

"We need a new solution. Perhaps killing Robocop shall do it." The Old Man's office phone beeped. He picked it up. "What is it? I'm in a meeting."

"A Walter Davids is here to see you, sir," a female secretary said at the other end.

"Ah, Mr. Davids arrived. He said he had good things for me. Send him in."

"Yes sir."

The Old Man looked at Willard. "Mr. Davids has arrived. He says that he has a solution to all our problems."

"That's what the mercenary said," Willard grumbled.

"Mr. Davids is coming now. We'd best listen to the man." Sure enough, Davids entered the room.

"Good day, sir. I'm Walter Davids," he said.

"Come right on, Mr. Davids," the Old Man said with a smile.

"Might I ask your name, sir?"

"Just call me Mr. Oldman. That works for me."

"Fine Mr. Oldman. Where shall I sit?"

The Old Man and Willard exchanged glances. "Anywhere you desire," Willard said in response, forcing a pleasant face.

The Old Man coughed in his hand. He picked up his glass of water from his desk and sipped it. "I hear you have a deal to propose," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Oldman. I am the business representative of Jamie and Onessa Feldman. They were unable to be here today for personal reasons. Mr. Feldman has gotten his hands onto some very good pieces of technology. These pieces of technology can make anyone or thing you desire become a robotic assassin. You could capture Robocop, or maybe an ED-209, or perhaps even use one of your Robocop 2 prototypes," Davids explained.

The Old Man rubbed his chin. "Robocop has too much good in his program already. To reprogram him would risk him having flashbacks and turning on us. It's happened before. Perhaps we could try a Robocop 2 unit instead," the Old Man said.

"How much does Mr. Feldman want for this technology?" Willard asked.

"Five hundred fifty thousand dollars, Mister…uh…I'm afraid I do not know your name sir," Davids informed them.

"I'm Dennis Willard. Now go on. Your small talk bothers me."

The Old Man chided in. "We do not have the technology or the people willing to do this, so we will accept Mr. Feldman's offer. That is of course if Mr. Willard agrees." He looked over toward Willard. He gave the Old Man a nod. "Fine then. I will get the best Robocop 2 prototype and have it delivered to Mr. Feldman as soon as possible. Nothing more to discuss."

METRO WEST POLICE STATION, ONE HOUR LATER

Robocop was in the shooting range getting his targeting calibrated. He shot at the paper man with his Auto 9 many times. When the paper man returned to him, it was nearly ripped apart. He twirled his gun around his left pointer finger and holstered it in his leg. He heard a bunch of commotion in the men's locker room, so he went to see what it was. He opened the door and looked around.

"Is there any trouble here?" Robocop asked.

"Your famous! They're all having a "Robocop Celebration Day" in every school around town. All the little tikes are going to be hanging on you like a jungle gym now!" an officer said as he put on his shirt. He pointed to the TV set hanging from the ceiling. They had a _MediaBreak _broadcast showing.

"The kids are just so excited about seeing Robo today. According to the Metro West police station, he will be heading downtown for patrol. A nice crowd of kids will be at the boundaries to greet him," said newswoman Janet Parkman.

"For those of you who have been under a rock or on Mars last night, the mayor was assassinated by an unknown sniper. The man seemed to have no name and no records. Police stations around Detroit are searching for accomplices, but there are no leads yet," said newsman Kevin Ellsworth. "Back to Janet."

"Thanks, Kevin. That's our broadcast for now. Stay tuned to find out how you can kill a cockroach without the messy sprays and their innards going all over, right after the commercial break."

There was a bank being shown. It was quiet and normal until gunfire bursted.

"THIS IS A STICK UP!" a tall and muscular man yelled. Everybody got on the floor and cried. The robber looked over at one of the glass-surrounded offices. He noticed that a banker was standing there doing nothing. "Out of the office or your reproductive system won't work anymore!" The man did not listen, so the burglar shot him in the lower body. The bullets bounced off and had no effect.

"The DownUnder Shield! Bulletproof undergarments that feel like regular tighty whities! Comes in all sizes and colors!" said the commercial announcer.

DOWNTOWN DETROIT, 1 PM

Robocop drove downtown for his daily patrol sweep. Children waved to him and held up banners. Robocop didn't even pay attention to what they said. He just kept his usual straight face and drove on.

THE FELDMAN'S APARTMENT, 6 PM

The Old Man stood at the door of Jamie and Onessa Feldman's apartment. Behind him was Dennis Willard, who was holding a rope that led to a large thing covered in blankets. The Old Man knocked on the door and Jamie opened it.

"Hey Mr. Oldman. Come on in," he said in a relaxed voice. He didn't seem like the type that would be formal and obnoxious like Davids. "Sit down on the sofa." The Old Man and Willard sat down on the sofa. Upon their sitting, dust flew up in their faces. Willard sneezed.

"God bless you," a voice said from the kitchen.

"That's just my wife Onessa making dinner," Jamie told the two men. "Would you care for some? She's making her famous beef stew. She rarely gets to cook great meals because we can't afford them, but when she does, it's the bomb."

"Just forget about the pleasantries and crap, Mr. Feldman. We have your Robocop 2 unit in the hallway," said Willard. He pointed to the covered object outside the door. "Do you have any ideas for people you can use? We need someone's brain in there or it'll be useless."

"Also, it is suggested you reprogram the system before you put the brain in," the Old Man suggested. "If it detects a crime being in progress, you'll be a dead man."

"It just so happens that I have that all planned. Onessa's mom has sadly passed on a few days ago, and that's why Onessa is cooking her awesome dinners. We inherited about 10,000, which was enough to pay our bills and…" Willard cut Jamie off.

"Cut to the chase, Mr. Feldman," he told him.

"I have her brain in a preservation thingy. It can be still be used," Jamie told the men. Onessa came into the living room with a tray of drinks.

"Mr. Oldman? Mr. Willard?" she asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. But I do intend to stay for your excellent dinner. I hear you're cooking up some beef stew," the Old Man said with a smile.

"Well there's enough for everyone. By the way, could you please excuse me and Jamie for a minute? I have a personal question that I must ask him."

"Of course, Mrs. Feldman. We'll be fine right here," Willard said politely. Onessa signaled Jamie, and he followed her to the kitchen.

"What is going on, Jamie Feldman?" Onessa demanded with an angry tone.

"I'm preserving mom for you. She'll become on of those Robocop units," Jamie told her in response.

"That's just great. Remember Cain? He was put in a Robocop 2 unit…" Jamie cut Onessa off.

"That was because of that Faxx lady. She's gone now. These are good honest people who will pay us good money for giving them and programming mom. That's it."

"But…"

"No buts, Onessa. Now I'm going to go finish off this deal and we'll have enough money to leave this town before you know it. You just cook up your stew."

The Old Man and Willard sat on the sofa and whispered to each other.

"Robocop is going to be the main obstacle here. Once he finds out, he's going to blow our plan away," Willard whispered.

"What about the school superintendent? That Figlar character. He is getting to be a nuisance as well."

"Good idea. We should put him down on the target list."

"It seems like Mrs. Feldman is the real problem. She sounds very reluctant," said the Old Man.

"How can you hear them talking?"

"When you get to be as experienced as me in the world of business, you learn the tricks of the trade."

"Ah…" Willard said in a breathe-like tone. The two men sat on the sofa for another minute before Jamie and Onessa entered the room.

"Dinner is ready. After we eat, I'd like to see the Robocop 2 unit," Jamie said.

"Of course! But first, we must have some of Mrs. Feldman's stew!" the Old Man said with a cheery tone.

DOWNTOWN DETROIT, 10 MINUTES LATER

Robocop stopped his patrol car in front of a dance hall.

CRIME IN PROGRESS

He got out the car and walked in. The sound of techno music filled the air as he walked through. The dancers were too drunk and/or drugged up to care about Robocop's presence. He just kept walking through the crowd. Once he reached the other end of the hall, he opened up a door that said "Emergency Exit Only". The door did not lead to the back of the building, though. It was actually an entrance to a very elaborate lobby like area. There were fur sofas, fish tanks, lava lamps, and neon lights to decorate the room.

There was a man and woman laying behind a table. The man had a gun to the woman's head.

The man spoke angrily. "You either stop this nonsense, or I'll have to…"

"Step away from the lady, creep!" Robocop ordered as he drew his gun. The man got up from behind the table to see what was going on.

"Forget you!" he told Robocop as he drew his gun. It was a ZMG 9mm, and was very effective against Robocop. The man fired at Robocop's helmet and got a hit at the top of it.

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 94

Robocop targeted the man and shot the gun out of his hand.

"Put your hands up, or there will be trouble!"

"How's this for some trouble?" the man said as he picked up the girl. He took out a pocketknife and held it to her throat. Robocop kept his gun trained on him.

LIST PRIME DIRECTIVES…

PROTECT THE INNOCENT

UPHOLD THE LAW

SERVE THE PUBLIC TRUST

Robocop dropped his Auto 9.

"Now we're even," he said.

"Even Stevens, huh Robo?"

"Yes, sir. And it will stay that way if you release the girl."

"She's mine! She's coming with me! And if you pull any tricks, she'll be dead!"

"I would never pull any tricks on you."

"Good. Now I'll be leaving. Remember, no tricks."

"None." Robocop reached for his gun in a split second and fired it at the man's hand. But because the man had split second timing, he positioned the girl in front

of him and she got the bullets. Her blood sprayed and she moaned very quietly. Angry because of what he did, Robocop shot the fleeing man to his death.

"Robo…" the man said under his breath. "No tricks, remember…"

"None…"

METRO WEST POLICE STATION, ONE HOUR LATER

Robocop barged into the station with his usual emotionless facial expression. He

Walked straight through the main entrance and headed to his interface chair. The technician Mary Lazarus awaited his arrival there.

"Mary, I seem to be having some trouble," Robocop told her.

"What's wrong, Murphy?" she asked him.

"I killed an innocent person…"

"But…how? Why?"

"It was a hostage situation. I shot at the criminal, but he was fast and put the innocent girl in front of him. Now she's dead."

"There is something wrong. I've seen you handle a hostage situation with more care before. All I can say is that was really stupid to take the shot with a machine berretta in your hand."

"I wish to calibrated and tested."

"Of course. Let me see if Sergeant Reed will allow it first."

"Of course."

"He said yes," Lazarus told Robocop. "You can now go down to the shooting range."

"Thank you, Mary," Robocop said with gratitude.

"Your welcome, Murphy." Robocop stood up and walked down to the shooting range. A paper man awaited him. He got into a stall, drew his Auto 9 and began firing. He was aiming for the head, but he kept getting non-lethal shots to the chest and arms. After a while, he gave up and went back to his chair.

"How'd it go, Robo?" Lazarus asked as Robocop entered the lab.

"Not well. My targeting system is messed up," Robocop responded.

"Sounds like we'll have to turn you off for a while and calibrate you."

"Yes."

"I'll get the techs. Just sit tight."

THE FELDMAN APARTMENT, 7:15 PM

The Old Man finished his last bite of stew.

"My, that was excellent, Mrs. Feldman!" he declared.

"It's a recipe my mother handed down from my grandmother," Onessa said. Willard sat quietly at the far right corner of the dining table. "Anybody up for dessert? I've got carrot cake and chocolate pie."

"That sounds excellent! I haven't any plans tonight, so why not?" the Old Man said as he glared at Willard.

"Sure," Willard mumbled.

Dessert was finished and Jamie was ready to program the Robocop 2 unit. He took out a small laptop looking device. He plugged it into the Robocop 2 unit and began typing.

"Who are your targets?" Jamie asked.

"Enter Robocop for starters. And be sure that if the unit sees the school superintendent, have him eliminated as well," the Old Man told Jamie. Jamie entered "ROBOCOP" and "BRIAN FIGLAR" as the targets. Then he took his mother-in-law's brain out of a glass case and put it into the Robocop 2 unit's head. It came to life.

"Targets: Crime Prevention Unit 202 and Superintendent Brian Figlar," the unit said. "Awaiting instruction."

"Follow me," the Old Man told the unit.

"Following handsome man."

"What?" the Old Man exclaimed.

"Remember, that's an old lady's brain in there. She finds you attractive."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Feldman." The Old Man walked to the door of the apartment with Willard and Robocop 2 following. "Thank you very much, Mr. Feldman. Here's your money." The Old Man handed Jamie an envelope containing 550,000 and left.

As the door shut, Jamie could hear the Robocop 2 unit talking to the Old Man. "You are a nice guy," it said.

"We might want to stay out of this thing's path once we leave," the Old Man said.

"We'll get outside and tell Robo 2 to carry out his mission. Then we leave," Willard said. The two men and the Robocop 2 unit walked down the stairs of the apartment building. But the unit started to act very strange when the group entered the main lobby area.

"What the heck is wrong with that thing?" asked the Old Man.

"Look to your left, Oldman," Willard told him. The Old Man turned his head 90 degrees to his left and frowned. Brian Figlar was talking to the woman at the main desk.

"I'm here to visit my brother," Figlar said.

"And what is your brother's name, sir?" the woman asked.

"Jerry Figlar, ma'am."

"I'll buzz him and tell him your coming."

"Thank you so much. I haven't been with him much." The woman pressed a button and a small beep confirmed that Jerry Figlar was ready for his brother. The woman looked up in horror, causing Brian Figlar to turn and see what was happening. She noticed the Robocop 2 unit and thought about Cain. The woman took a pistol from under her chair. The Old Man and Dennis Willard smiled at her.

"It's quite alright, miss," said the Old Man. "He's been programmed for good, not evil. I am just taking him back to headquarters. He's not even armed." The Old Man lied about the unit not being armed. But he didn't want a panic.

TARGET: BRIAN FIGLAR

The Robocop 2 unit pointed its Gatling guns up and they started to spin. The woman and Figlar took cover a second before it fired. The woman got up from behind her desk and began to shoot it with her pistol. The cyborg was hit and moved back.

DIRECTIVE:

KILL ANY OBSTRUCTIONS

The Robocop 2 turned to the woman and shot her. She screamed and died. The Old Man and Willard ran to their car as the unit searched for Brian Figlar.

THERMOGRAPH

"Target: Spotted," Robocop 2 said as it looked behind a chair. It fired through the chair and blood splattered up from behind it.

METRO WEST POLICE STATION, 8 PM

Robocop remained inactive as Lazarus and her crew did surgery on him.

"It appears everything is calibrated, doctor," a woman said to Lazarus.

"Yeah, but we have to readjust his targeting. Go ahead and do so quickly," Lazarus ordered.

ROBOCOP'S THOUGHTS

It was dark and quiet. Gunfire erupted from all over. Murphy felt extreme pain and was about to go into shock. But then he was able to see something. A young girl was trapped on top of a building across the street. Murphy got up, went to the top, and got her down without even asking what happened. Robocop woke up.

"I must go now," he told the doctors.

"Murphy, your targeting isn't adjusted," Lazarus told him.

"I must go and bring order to trouble, no matter what my condition is," Robocop told her.

"But…" Robocop freed himself from his chair, grabbed his Auto 9 and holstered it. He headed for his patrol car and put on the siren.

OUTSIDE OF APARTMENT BUILDING

Robocop 2 walked the streets and headed toward Metro West.

TARGET: ROBOCOP APPROACHING

DIRECTION OF APPROACH: UNKNOWN

The unit could not figure out where Robocop was coming from. It scanned all over, but it got the same even readings. Robocop was somehow everywhere.

Robocop was doing circles around the location of Robocop 2. He was going at about 90 MPH, so scanners would go crazy when they detected him. Then he drove up behind Robocop 2 and ran it over. He parked the patrol car and got out, Auto 9 at hand. The Robocop 2 was already standing and firing at Robocop. He targeted the Gatling guns and tried to shoot them out. But he missed and realized his targeting system wasn't set and calibrated. Robocop 2 continued firing and advanced forward. Robocop turned off his targeting completely, since it was causing him to automatically fire in the wrong spots. He again fired at the Gatling guns, getting a hit at the left barrel. The shot slowed down the barrel, but it still fired. People on the streets took cover in their houses and chaos erupted. Hundreds of screams filled the air. Robocop 2 was now right in front of Robocop. It grabbed him and picked him up like he was just a rag doll.

TARGET: CAPTURED

Robocop 2 began to squeeze Robocop. Robocop could feel stinging agony from the grab.

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 85

Robocop still held his auto 9. He shot Robocop 2 in the head. The unit jerked back and released Robocop. Robocop took another shot at the Gatling gun. The left gun was rendered useless. But Robocop 2 knew it wasn't over. He had a plan that could make Robocop melt. A woman ran frantically as Robocop 2 chased her. Robocop fired at the unit, but got only a hit in the back of its head. The unit took the woman hostage, holding the Gatling gun to her head.

PROTECT THE INNOCENT

Robocop couldn't properly target, so he was very cautious.

"If you move, the woman will die," Robocop 2 said in a plain robotic voice. Robocop was afraid to open fire, so he aimed carefully. "Give yourself up and allow me to terminate you, or I will kill the woman."

_Protect the innocent, _Robocop thought. _I can't protect the innocent if I'm dead. _He couldn't handle another human casualty.

" I will count down from ten. Make your decision before your time is up, Crime Prevention Unit 202."

_I can't do this…_

"10…9…"

_The woman must live…_

"…7…6…"

_I WILL SHOOT! I MUST SHOOT!_

"5…" Robocop opened fire. He hit Robocop 2 in the face, making it let the woman go. Robocop approached it while repeatedly firing at the Gatling guns. Robocop grabbed the unit like it did him. He activated his interface needle and stuck it into the plug that connects the unit into the devices it must use. Robocop got all of its memories, and then shot it in the head.

YTSSEM DTSHWON82749237

Robocop stood in the street like a statue. Robocop got into his car and called up Robocop 2's memories. He saw the Old Man and Dennis Willard, along with Jamie Feldman. Robocop swerved his car around a corner and headed for the OCP building.

OCP HEADQUARTERS, 11 PM

"Mr. Willard, you must at least admit that the stew was good," the Old Man said to Dennis Willard. The two men sat down in the building's secondary lobby, both taking their own chairs. "I am quite pleased that we can sit down without dust flying up now.

"It was fine, but we have business to attend to, and those things take away from it."

"I must say, though, that I do feel somewhat guilty…I mean, I wish I didn't have to kill poor old Figlar."

"Guilt and mercy will get you nowhere in the business world, Mr. Oldman."

"Very true, but I can't help feeling that way. It's human nature. At least we have our targets out of the way now. We'll just forget about it and wait for Robocop 2 to return." There was brief silence interrupted by a car crash. A patrol car flew into the lobby through the walls. Willard and the Old Man drew their emergency firearms and trained them on the car. Robocop got out, auto 9 at hand.

Robocop spoke. "Mr. Oldman, Mr. Willard. You are under arrest for the reprogramming of a Crime Prevention Unit, the murder of Brian Figlar, and the attempted murder of myself. You have the right to remain…"

PRIME DIRECTIVE:

NEVER OPPOSE AN OCP OFFICER

"I took the liberty of having fellow Mary put Directive 4 back in your head. Nighty night now, Robo," said Willard. Robocop fell to the ground and let out a loud cry. He pushed and shoved, trying to resist deactivation. He pushed and fought. The Old Man drew a pistol. It was a shiny, sleek magnum which he used in the event a cyborg got out of hand. One shot to the head and….

A large bullet hole punched into his visor and through his skin. Robocop jerked about for another minute, then fell down.

"By the way, why did we kill Figlar?"

"He refused to put the school system in the custody of the Delta City project."

"Ah, of course."

Robocop laid there, completely inactive. OCP employees came in and picked him up. Lazarus followed them from behind.

"What happened here?" she asked the Old Man.

"Robocop wasn't fully ready to go back online. He came in here and started running amok. Good thing you put Directive 4 back in his head," said the Old Man. Lazarus nodded, though she gave the Old Man an evil look.

"Be sure to give him a quick memory wipe and keep him inactive. We'll decide when it's good for him to rejoin us," Willard said.

"Thank you, _sir_," she grumbled.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
